


What do you see in the stars? {logic, life, and death}

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poetry/prose. Mulder, Scully, and Castiel all give vastly different answers as to what they see in the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you see in the stars? {logic, life, and death}

What do you see in the stars? 

 

Synapses fire, her blue eyes glisten as she searches deep in her brain for the words. "Logic. A perfect pattern, a complex plan."

The reflection of the sky sparkles in his eyes, mixed with hope and faith. His smile tells me he has the desire to believe, even if he can't. "Life. Brilliant chaos, and the secrets to the unexplained."

His baby-blue eyes are huge and sorrowful, pupils dilated in fear and grief. "Death, a perfect cycle and hope savagely torn down by war."


End file.
